Melissa McCall was proud
by riverofroses45
Summary: Melissa McCall was so proud of Scott.
1. Chapter 1

The McCall pack was just that a pack. They knew they could trust each other completely and absolutely even if at times it hadn't always been so clear. Aiden and Ethan for example had once been enemies. Enemies that had helped kill Erica and Boyd both of whom had also been enemies in the past. Suffice it to say enemies had, at times, become friends' even reluctant allies.

All of them had gone through some pretty freaky and downright crappy moments but they had gone through them together. No one had been left behind even if at times it had felt like it. That was why Melissa McCall was so proud of her son. He had not asked for this hand in life but despite that he did what he could to deal. He did more than deal. He did what he had to do to protect lives, sacrificed so much for that single purpose that he gave more of himself than anyone she had seen, except perhaps Stiles Stilinski.

That was why when his pack came back home with injuries both physical and mental all she did was sigh and look for ways to help. She treated their injuries as best she could before their own bodies started to heal itself, and when she found that they needed a mother figure in their lives she was right there with open arms. She loved her sons but she couldn't deny the happiness that overtook her when she came home to a full and lively house. After all those lonely years with only Scott, Stiles, and occasionally Sheriff Stilinski as company it was nice to know that so many more people cared about her and her boys.

Yes, Stiles was her son as surely as Scott was. She had once said that family was more than blood. It was love and a mixture of blood with its fair bit of frustrating moments but that was how she knew they were family. And she knew that all of them were family. After all anyone who took that much care of her boys deserved good families. Even if they already had one.

Now, Melissa McCall knew that her son was a good friend and an even better son who sometimes forgot that just because she was human it didn't mean she was defenseless. She had proved that more than once. That was why when her son told her that Derek thought he was something called a true Alpha she had not even questioned it. For that reason alone she had accepted that her son was not only responsible for himself but also for fourteen other people, she included. She worried about him of course but she knew that he knew that if he ever needed help all he ever needed to do was ask.

She was proud of her son and the family that he has chosen to surround himself with. Even if Alisson couldn't really be considered family considering the past that she had with her son. Friend was a much more correct word for what she was to him, especially now that Scott had Kira. Kira, another person who her son was responsible for. Someone who could more than take care of herself perhaps even better than a werewolf would be able to. Someone who grounded her son and loved him with all she had. Someone that helped her son and didn't think his best friend was a hyperactive idiot even if he acted like that at times.

All of the people who followed Scott even in times of danger were proof that her son was more than a good leader. They proved that her son was a great leader and friend. One that always knew what his pack needed and did his best to provide.

Melissa McCall was so proud of her son. Proud of the people he led and proud that he never let that get to his head.


	2. Scott had Grown

The first time that Melissa was able to see her son utilize his authority as Alpha had been in the heat of battle. Some knew monster had come to town and while neither her son nor Stiles knew what it was they were trying their very best to find a way to kill it: Ranging from cutting off its head (Aiden) to ripping out its heart (Derek), until finally Scott ordered Stiles to burn the thing.

They had been heading home from a remodeling of Derek's loft that Melissa had insisted on when she found out where the Pack's headquarters was. She had ducked and ran to take cover behind a nearby car as it had whooshed down at them. She had distinctly heard as John Stilinski shot the thing but all her attention had been drawn to Scott who had immediately ran to the most vulnerable of the group, Danny.

Danny, who had barely found out that his boyfriend, was a werewolf not two weeks ago. Danny who was still getting used to the pack dynamics of Scotts pack and what it meant to be a part of it. Danny who was hurt before either Ethan or Scott could reach him and who had the sense to still roll behind a car before he lost consciousness.

"Ethan to Danny! Aiden cover him! Allison cover my mom, the Sheriff, and Lydia! Stiles mountain ash! Kira you know what to do! Isaac and Derek with me now!" Scott had yelled as he ducked behind one of the cars.

Melissa was surprised at how quickly and mostly quietly the teenagers had followed his orders. She had known that to be a true Alpha meant that they would follow his orders but she also knew that that did not mean that they would not try to fight it if they were inclined to. It seemed to her, though, that the task that they were assigned to had been carefully chosen even in the turmoil of battle.

What had truthfully surprised her though was how in tune Scott was to the feelings of each present pack member. Without ever seemingly even turning to look he would send someone to help Aiden or Stiles especially when more of those bat things arrived.

"Mom I need you to stay behind Kira and Stiles while they lead you to Danny. You need to make it quick." He told her and with a start she remembered that indeed she was also a part of her sons pack. Otherwise no matter how much she loved her son she might have wanted to run ahead of Kira and Stiles.

"Scott my supplies!" she told him before ducking again as one of the bat things swooped down at them again only for Scott to bat it out of the way and into the clutches of Derek Hale.

"Malia's bringing them don't worry!" he said before allowing Kira and Stiles to take her to Danny.

Melissa had patched Danny up with the limited amount of supplies that Malia had brought. She had helped the teenagers carry him to the circle of mountain ash that Stiles had made and then made sure he was comfortable as much as could be before she had turned back to the fight happening right behind her.

Scott was yelling out commands as Aiden's idea failed and only made the thing grow more heads and claws. Then of course Derek had had the brilliant idea of tearing out its heart making the other neutral bat things swoop down and attack them. Stiles then had had had the idea of burning the things which Scott then ordered him to do while he, Isaac, Derek, and Malia distracted them. Which was easier said the done.

In the end though they had won and as Danny was being prepared to be sent to the hospital Melissa had watched her son. She saw as he went and checked every member of his pack and cataloged their injuries while making sure to touch each and every one of them. Assuring them and himself that they were alright and alive. She watched as he motioned for Ethan and Aiden to ride with Danny and glared at the paramedic when he began to protest. She knew him well enough to know that he would not rest until he had made sure that all of his friends were safe so she got some more supplies from one of the other paramedics and began to check all of them and made sure to wrap all their wounds up even on those that were werewolves. All the while smiling gently and patiently when some of them either leaned closer and sniffed her or reverted to physical touch.

And when the time came for sleep she simply brought out her spare blankets and made the bed-couch for them. As well as leaving a note in which she told Scott that his room and Isaac's room would be available for the Sheriff and Chris Argent to use whenever either of them succumbed to their instincts.

Long after she had gotten dressed and did her nightly routine, she lay awake and listened as the pack members rummaged around her kitchen. Tonight she had realized a very important thing. She had realized that Scott had grown so much without her even really realizing it. he had grown into a young and responsible young man. One that still did his fair share of mistakes but also one that was willing to work through them.

Today had been the first time that she had really watched her son and saw everything he did. She didn't think even he realized how much he did for his pack members, for his brothers and sisters. She had watched him as he defended them and protected them even while sending them into danger. She had watched as he soothed fears she wasn't sure that even they noticed they had. Watched as made decisions that could seriously hurt them all the while making sure they had the tools to defend themselves no matter how hard the circumstances. Yes her son had grown and grown into a good and responsible man. Tonight's fight had proven that.


End file.
